


Dear Jim Letter

by Zuzanny



Category: Original Work
Genre: 2014, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26709016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuzanny/pseuds/Zuzanny
Summary: Inspired by a frustrating user of a hall i occasionally help clean, who keeps leaving his stuff around in areas he has no permission to be.
Kudos: 1





	Dear Jim Letter

25/10/2014

This was written after once again finding a portable sound system back stage in a local hall that I occasionally help clean. The stage and back stage areas are off limits to anyone without written permission from the Committee of Management, and this man who hires the hall has continued to ignore repeated instructions that he is not to use the stage area, AND that he is to take his stuff home with him because the halls are used by many community groups and there is no guarantee of safety of stuff left behind. In some ways i think he actually WANTS his gear stolen, he's just so... I don't know what sort of word to put in here. Thick headed? Anyway, this came to me while helping to mop the floors last night. (Sung/spoken in a real Country hick, "Southern" twang). If you don't know the reference, look up Dear John Letter by Stan Freberg on Youtube.

Dear Jim Letter

(al la Stan Freberg)

By Zuzanny.

Dear Jim,

You know i hate to write

(I sure hope that you can read!).

Dear jim, i never meant to hurt you

But your sound machine was sitting there

Alone again tonight

Up on the stage where it should never be.

Dear jim,

she has such pretty lights.

Dear jim pressing her buttons

really do fill me with feelings of great mirth,

and of delight

I took her for a ride, and turned her on.

Dear jim,  
She hates to be alone.

Dear jim, she told me that she

wished you would remember how you said you'd

always take her home.

She gets so scared and lonely in the dark.

Dear jim,

I think you ought to know,

Dear jim, she whispered in my ear

She's looking for another one to take her as their own,

If you cared about her

You would take her home.


End file.
